unshowmaswikiparafanonexpertosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El torneo
Es el primer episodio de la primera temporada y el segundo en general de Un show mas para fanon expertos. Sipnosis Mordecai y Rigby entran a un torneo musical pero tendran un contincante muy dificil de vencer. Trama (Mordecai y Rigby se inscriben en un torneo de musica) Mordecai: Oooooh viejo entramos Rigby: Si amigo Mordecai: Si pero solo nos inscribimos nosotros y un tal Thelinksebt Rigby:Si amigo Mordecai: Mmm pero igualmente ganaremos somos 2 y el 1 Rigby: Siiii ganaremos el trofeo Mordecai y Rigby: Si que si por que nosotros somos dos y el es unooo jajaja (De repente se acerca alguien) ???: De quien hablan Mordecai: De un tal Thelinksebt ???: A si no me digas Mordecai: Si ese tipo es un tonto ¿y le ganaremos no Rigby? ???: Saben algo Mordecai: Que? ???: Yo soy Thelinksebt Rigby: Huu Mordecai estas en problemas jajajaja Thelinksebt: Calla Rigby: ..... Thelinksebt Muy bien ahora nos veremos en el auditorio Presentador: Haber Mordecai Rigby Thelinksebt al auditorio Thelinksebt: ME LLAMO SEBASTIAN Presentador: Bien (Mordecai Rigby y Thelinksebt van al auditorio) Presentador: Muy bien comenzemos y el que comienza es Thelinksebt huy digo.... Thelinksebt: Bien bien dejalo asi Presentador muy bien a la 1 a las 2 a las 3 Thelinkseb: they fall in line one at a time ready to play (i can't see them anyway) no time to lose we've got to move steady the hand (i am losing site again) bridge: fire your guns it's time to roll blow me away (i will stay, unless i may) after the fall we'll shake it off show me the way chorus: only the strongest will survive lead me to heaven, will we die i am the shadow on the wall i'll be the one to save us all 2: there's nothing left so save your breath lying awake (caught inside this tidal wave) your cover's blown no where to go only your fate (only i will walk away) bridge: fire your guns it's time to roll blow me away (i will stay, unless i may) after the fall we'll shake it off show me the way chorus: only the strongest will survive lead me to heaven, will we die i am the shadow on the wall i'll be the one to save us all Wanted it back (don't fight me now) Presentador: Que dice el aplausometro... 90% Si que le fue bien muy bien le toca a Mordecai y Rigby Mordecai y Rigby: :Your eyes staring into my eyes :Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize :And the prize in my eyes is 10 times :The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. :Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old :'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night- :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :We've come out on top, We're in front of the line :We're here to rock out and have a good time :'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Your eyes staring into my eyes :Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize :And the prize in my eyes is 10 times :The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, didn't even know I wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everythin inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when i so hard Tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how (I tried so hard) I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far Things aren’t the way they were before You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I so hard Tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn’t even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn’t even matter I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn’t even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn’t even matter Presentador: El aplausometro dice 100% ronda perfecta muy bien Mordecai y Rigby les toca Mordecai y Rigby:Verano es, y ya sabes como es todo lo que ves, de cabeza a los pies verano es, que grande es con amigos festejar, y pasarla muy bien. verano es que alegria, verano siempre es lo mejor verano es que alegria, verano siempre es lo mejor Verano es, no puedo esperar, te quiero invitar a pasarla junto a mi, Verano es, el calor me sienta bien, en la playa, en el mar, en el campo junto a ti, verano es, que alegria, verano siempre es lo mejor.(It´s the summer!)' ''verano es, que alegría verano siempre es lo mejor. Verano es no puedo esperar ¡Estoy listo para empezar! Para pasarla muy bien verano es, el calor se sienta bien en la playa, en el mar, en el campo junto a ti. verano es que alegria, verano siempre es lo mejor verano es que alegria, verano siempre es lo mejor Presentador: El aplausometro marca 10% huy que mal si no se recuperan en la 3ra ronda perderan bien the linksebt te toca Thelinksebt:Aunque los rios van al mar Lo sé... Yo ya no quiero respirar, tu piel Ya no me necesitas tienes que huir de aquí a veces me dominan las ganas de seguir asiiií... por ti ... ooo Te lastime... Te lastime... A veces puedo ser feliz en los momentos pero el vacio sigue ahí quema por dentro Niña debes salir no se que haces aquí estoy tan lejos sigues creyendo en mi vives en un jardin de amores viejos Ya no me necesitas tienes que huir de aqui a veces me dominan las ganas de seguir asiiii El miedo se me alborota cuando no estas aqui pero la vida es corta al final solo queda ressissstttiiir.... seguir ... ooo Te lastime... Te lastimeee... Te lastime... Te lastimeee... Presentador:Snif hasta el aplausometro esta llorando ahh no es acido de bateria el indicador mide 80% Mordecai y Rigby les toca Mordecai: Amigo necesitamos una buena cancion Rigby: Ya se cual Mordecai: enserio Bueno ya me la se Mordecai: Se que en todo no te va muy bien lo se Que hay gente que te mira y no te ve Y tienes toda el alma llena De problemas, penas Que aun están sin resolver Yo te traigo lo que tengo y lo que soy Te traigo este amor sin condición Y un pedazo de cielo bella Te regalo nena Que te hará sentir mejor Se que no te puedes encontrar Y que te van a traicionar toda la vida Toda la vida si Se que hay mucho que podes cambiar Y crees que no te va a alcanzar toda la vida Toda la vida si Rigby: I got time, time to feel da music flow I wanna go to higher places free my body and soul My heart is beating, love that is my only rhythm Everybody moves to my Caribbean singing Just wait, I’ll say anything you want me to say I’ll play anything you want me to play The dj’s playing my favorite song And I am dancing to the rhythm of the sound The dj’s playing my favorite song And i am dancing to the rhythm of the flow Mordecai: Vamos todos cantando mi canción, pa que lo baile suavecito corazón A mi me gusta como cantas mi canción, aquí se goza con mi ritmo con mi son Se que en todo no te va muy bien lo se Que queda mucho camino a recorrer Y estas sola in the city Y este trippy es largo Yo te digo que vendrá un tiempo mejor En que todo nos saldrá del corazón Y quizás esta canción nos sirva Para que los días Se vistan de otro color Se que no te puedes encontrar Y que te van a traicionar toda la vida Toda la vida si Se que hay mucho que podes cambiar Y crees que no te va a alcanzar Toda la vida toda la vida si Rigby: You see me flying, when I got enough of your love You see me trying, trying to get along with everyone And every time, I swing to the beat of your heart Come on baby girl let’s try to make it all right Just wait, I’ll say anything you want me to say I’ll play anything you want me to play The dj’s playing my favorite song And i am dancing to the rhythm of the sound The dj’s playing my favorite song And i am dancing to the rhythm of the flow Mordecai: Vamos todos cantando mi canción, pa que lo baile suavecito corazón A mi me gusta como cantas mi canción, aquí se goza con mi ritmo con mi son. Presentador: El aplausometro indica 100% Vaya mejoraron Y el ganador es Thelinksebt Y el segundo lugar es para Mordecai y Rigby bien chicos Fue perfecto Nos vemos en el proximo torneo (Mordecai y Rigby van camino hacia el parque y Thelinksebt los acompaña) Thelinksebt: Chicos si que me impresionaron Mordecai y Rigby: Gracias Thelinksebt: Bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver chao Mordecai y Rigby: Adios Rigby: Ese tipo era raro Mordecai: Ni que lo digas Fin Trivia *Aparece el primer usuario en los episodios *Se descubre que mordecai y rigby pueden cantar bien *La primera temporada comienza